staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Czerwca 2000
TVP 1 6.30 Rolnictwo na świecie (powt.) 6.45 Samo życie (powt.) 7.00 Proszę o odpowiedż 7.15 Za czy przeciw 8.00 Studio sport: Liga światowa siatkówki mężczyzn - USA - Polska (skrót) 9.00 Teleranek 9.30 Cafe Fin de Siecle 9.55 Galimatias - komedia prod. USA, 1967 11.30 60. rocznica Zbrodni Katyńskiej - relacja z uroczystości w Charkowie 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy 12.25 Salomon - teleturniej wiedzy religijnej 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce kaszubskie 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Studio sport: Grand Prix MTB Lesko 14.15 Słoneczny patrol (39) - serial prod. USA 15.00 Kwadrat 15.30 Od przedszkola do Opola: Reni Jusis 16.05 Studio sport: Pekao Open 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka (25) - William Mc Kinley 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - quiz 18.05 Lokatorzy (20) - serial TVP 18.35 Śmiechu warte 19.00 Wieczorynka: I pies i wydra 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 19.56 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Klasa na obcasach (5/12) - serial TVP 20.35 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 20.45 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Europy w piłce nożnej - Norwegia - Jugosławia 22.30 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 22.35 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.45 W mroku nocy - film sen. USA, '75 (tylko dla dorosłych) 0.20 Gwiazdy świecą nocą 0.40 Cafe Fin de Siecle (powt.) 1.05 Dwie podróże Jacquesa Lecoqa (1/2) - film dok. prod francuskiej '99 1.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.50 Justyna - film obyczajowy, Polska 1979, reż. Gerard Zalewski, wyk. Anna Chodakowska, Kazimierz Kaczor, Jan Englert, Irena Karel (61 min) (dla niesłyszących) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (177) - serial komediowy, USA 1981, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (22 min) 09.25 Grand Prix Eurowizji dla młodych muzyków - Bergen 2000 - retransmisja (stereo) 10.30 Bezpieczne wakacje 11.00 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Lwowski smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Dzikie konie z pustyni Namib - film dokumentalny, USA '97 12.00 Powrót muszkieterów (The Return of the Musketeers) - film kostiumowy, W. Bryt./Francja/Hiszpania 1989, reż. Richard Lester, wyk. Michael York, Oliver Reed, Frank Finlay, C. Thomas Howell (98 min) 13.40 Festiwal Kraków 2000 - magazyn 14.00 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (244): Gorzka prawda - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) 15.30 Benefis Niny Andrycz (cz. 1) 16.20 Na dobre i na złe (32) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.15 Program lokalny 17.35 Panorama 17.50 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 18.00 Studio sport: ME w piłce nożnej - mecz Słowenia - Hiszpania 19.45 Studio Mistrzostw Europy w piłce nożnej 20.00 Benefis Niny Andrycz (2) 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze (131) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Paris Barclay, wyk. Rick Schroder, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (62 min) 22.50 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Ogień w głowie - sztuka Mariusa von Mayenburga, Polska 2000, reż. Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk. Wiesław Komasa, Halina Rasiakówna, Maria Peszek, Dariusz Toczek (90 min) 0.20 Okna: Manowce wiary 1.00 Z dala od zgiełku (Far from the Madding Crowd) (4-ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Nicholas Renton, wyk. Paloma Baeza, Nathaniel Parker, Nigel Terry, Jonathan Firth (53 min) 1.55 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Mała Księżniczka - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1986 (26 min) 07.30 (WP) Świat ogrodów - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Domator - program poradnikowy 08.15 Kalejdoskop sportowy 08.45 Kronika Świętokrzyska 09.00 (WP) Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - magazyn religijny 09.30 (WP) Tradycje kulinarne Europy - serial dokumentalny 10.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 10.30 (WP) Stulecie lotnictwa - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Tam i tu - magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 Gazdówka - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.10 Życiorys z refrenem - program artystyczny 13.40 Kraków 2000 14.00 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Wielcy odkrywcy - serial dokumentalny 15.20 (WP) Tajniki niemieckiego tenisa - serial dokumentalny 15.35 (WP) Leki z zielnej apteki - felieton 15.45 (WP) Smakując życie z Krzysztofem Kowalewskim - magazyn 16.05 (WP) Kabaret Długi - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Telekino - teleturniej 17.05 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski w Siatkówce Plażowej 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Kronika Świętokrzyska 18.30 (WP) Euroliga Kobiet w Siatkówce Plażowej 20.00 (WP) Extraliga żużla: mecz Atlas Wrocław - Polonia Ludwik Piła 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Widziane z Franciszkańskiej - milenijne rozmowy z kardynałem Franciszkiem Macharskim 22.00 (WP) TV Regionalna z Anteną - program promocyjny 22.10 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 22.50 (WP) Przedsionek ekstraklasy - program sportowy 23.20 (WP) Rozmowy o miłości - film obyczajowy, Polska 1990, reż. Mirosław Gronowski, wyk. Joanna Jeżewska, danuta Stenka, Katarzyna Walter, Jan Jankowski (87 min) 00.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 7.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 7.15 Wystarczy chcieć 7.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Rupert (20) - serial animowany 8.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 9.00 Power Rangers (176) - serial fantastyczny 9.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Diabli nadali (20) - serial komediowy 11.30 Ja się zastrzelę! (46) - serial komediowy 12.00 Jej cały świat (16) - serial komediowy 12.30 Psim tropem do domu - film obyczajowy, USA 1995 14.20 Brygada Acapulco (20) - serial sensacyjny 15.10 Co ty wiesz o gotowaniu (3) - magazyn kulinarny 15.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program satyryczny Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Spytajcie Harriet (4) - serial komediowy 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Trędowata (15) - telenowela 18.10 Boks zawodowy: Walka Gołota - Norris 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Stan wyjątkowy (20) - serial sensacyjny 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Dorwać małego - komedia kryminalna, USA 1995 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Na każdy temat - talkshow Mariusza Szczygła 0.00 FIFA TV - magazyn sportowy 0.30 Magazyn sportowy 2.00 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 7.50 Patrol Jin Jin (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Hutch Miodowe Serce (53) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.40 Tajne akta psiej agencji (13) - senal animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla młodzieży 10.00 Nauczyciel z przedmiescia - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania '67 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (32) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.50 Miasteczko - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.30 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Ładny dom - senal dokumentalny, Polska 14.30 Jaki ojciec taki syn - komedia, USA '87 16.25 Ibisekcja - talk show 17.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 17.35 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 18.05 Akademia połicyjna (11) - serial komediowy, USA 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.30 Wybacz mi - talk show 21.40 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.10 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki (za zgodą rodziców) 22.40 Wprost TV - magazyn 23.15 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.35 Sucha biała pora - film obyczajowy, USA '89 1.20 Granie na zawołanie TV 4 6.30 Kinomaniak 7.00 A kuku 7.30 V max - magazyn moto 8.00 Dawni wojownicy - serial dokumentalny 8.30 Sci-F-iles - film dokumentalny 9.30 Wrestling - serial animowany 10.00 Beetleborgs - serial dla najmłodszych 10.30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 11.30 Sci-F-iles (2) - film dokumentalny 12.30 Dawni wojownicy - serial dokumentalny 13.00 A ku ku - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Moto sport 4 - magazyn sportowy 14.00 ViP - wydarzenia i plotki 14.10 Buszmen w Hongkongu - komedia sensacyjna prod. Hongkong 16.00 Podbój planety małp - film science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 17.50 Dziennik 18.05 Sto twarzy Damona - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 18.35 Bobby kontra wapniaki - serial animowany prod. amerykańskiej 19.05 Wyspa fantazji - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.00 Gorączkaw mieście - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 22.00 Komisarz Rex - serial sensacyjny prod. austriacko-niemieckiej 23.00 Zemsta żon - horror science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 0.50 Dziennik 1.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 2.05 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: O czym szumią wierzby, Gnomy - mali strażnicy przyrody, Dzdżownlca Jim, Przygody Papirusa, Calvin i pułkownik, Nietykalni Elllota Myszy, Donkey Kong, Załoga 51, Waleczny Herkules, Zwierzofraszki 12.35 Sliders - serial fantastycznonaukowy 13.20 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial s.f. USA, '97 14.05 Zwanowana kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.00 7 na Siedem - magazyn satyryczny 16.00 W poszukiwaniu dziewiczej przyrody - serial przyrodniczy prod. francuskiej '98 16.50 Szwajcarscy robinsonowie - serial przygodowy z 1997 r. 17.20 Straż królewska - film familijny prod. amerykańskiej z 1999 r. 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 20.00 Życzenie śmierci - Oblicze śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA '94 21.45 7 na Siedem - magazyn satyryczny 22.45 Rosyjska ruletka - film sensacyjny, USA 0.20 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacyjny 1.15 Życzenie śmierci - Oblicze śmierci - film sensacyjny, USA '94 TV Polonia 06.00 Alternatywy 4 (4/9): Profesjonaliści - serial komediowy, Polska 1982, reż. Stanisław Bareja (powt.) 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Portrety: Powroty - Wiejskie śpiewanie (1) 07.40 Złotopolscy (184,185): Trzy listy, Piramida strachu - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) (powt.) 08.35 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (30/40) - serial animowany, USA 1995 (23 min) (dubbing) 09.00 Ala i As: Szukamy wiatru w polu - program dla dzieci 09.25 Muzyczny Festiwal w Łańcucie: Koncert bachowski Orkiestry Wratislavia pod dyrekcją Tadeusza Wojciechowskiego (stereo) 10.20 Kochankowie z Marony - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1966, reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Barbara Horawianka, Andrzej Antkowiak, Józef Łotysz, Jan Świderski (90 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.00 Teatr dla Dzieci: W Nieparyżu i gdzie indziej - sztuka Anny Kamieńskiej, Polska 1999, reż. Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, wyk. Jacek Rozenek, Janusz Michałowski, Stanisława Celińska, Jacek Bursztynowicz (45 min) 14.45 Relacja z VI Światowej Konferencji Gospodarczej Polonii 15.05 Sensacje XX wieku 15.35 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego 16.15 Relacja z VI Światowej Konferencji Gospodarczej Polonii 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Ukrainy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Lalka (4/9): Pierwsze ostrzeżenie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Ryszard Ber, wyk. Jerzy Kamas, Małgorzata Braunek, Bronisław Pawlik, Kalina Jędrusik (78 min) 18.30 Relacja z VI Światowej Konferencji Gospodarczej Polonii 18.55 Zaproszenie: Osiołkowi w żłoby dano - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19.15 Dobranocka: Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (5) - serial animowany, Polska 1978 (10 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Jeśli się odnajdziemy - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Barbara Klimkiewicz, Anna Romantowska, Tadeusz Borowski (87 min) 21.25 Kosmiczna rewolucja z Justyną Steczkowską 22.00 Powrót - reportaż Jana Kulmy 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 60 rocznica Zbrodni Katyńskiej - relacja z uroczystości w Charkowie 23.25 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny 00.15 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 00.25 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.30 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego (powt.) 01.20 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka (5) - serial animowany, Polska 1978 (10 min) (powt.) (dubbing) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet gwiazd: Jeśli się odnajdziemy - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Roman Załuski, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Barbara Klimkiewicz, Anna Romantowska, Tadeusz Borowski (87 min) (powt.) 03.25 Kosmiczna rewolucja z Justyną Steczkowską (powt.) 04.00 Powrót - reportaż Jana Kulmy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Dozwolone od lat 40-tu - program muzyczny (powt.) 05.50 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Zwierzę pies - serial animowany 08.30 (K) ZOO - serial dokumentalny 08.55 (K) Mrówka Z (Antz) - film animowany, USA 1998, reż. Eric Darnell/Tim Johnson/Lawrence Guterman (79 min) 10.15 (K) Wieczór bokserski (powt.) 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 (K) Wirtualni wojownicy (Warriors of Virtue) - film fantastyczny, USA 1997, reż. Ronny Yu, wyk. Angus MacFadyen, Mario Yedidia, Marley Shelton, Chao Li Chi (99 min) (dubbing) 15.35 (K) Inferno - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Ian Berry, wyk. James Remar, Jonathan La Paglia, Stephanie Niznik, Anthony Starke (86 min) 17.05 (K) Deser: Ostatni los - film krótkometrażowy 17.15 (K) Piękni ludzie (Beautiful People) - komedia, W. Brytania 1999, reż. Jasmin Dizdar, wyk. Danny Nussbaum, Nicholas Farrell, Charlotte Colleman, Heather Tobias (103 min) 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie - serial animowany 19.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 20.25 Szczepan i Irenka: Jerzy Ryba - serial animowany 20.30 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 21.00 (K) Nowe wcielenie - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 (45 min) 21.45 (K) Czas Cyganów (Dom za Vesanje) - dramat obyczajowy, Jugosławia 1989, reż. Emir Kusturica, wyk. Davor Dujmovic, Bora Teodorovic, Ljubica Adzovic, Husnija Hasmovic (140 min) 00.05 (K) Czas zemsty (The Adventurers) - film sensacyjny, Hong Kong 1996, reż. Ringo Lam, wyk. Andy La, Rosamund Kwan, Parkman Wong, John Ching (105 min) 01.55 (K) Balanga - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Łukasz Wylężałek, wyk. Jacek Pałucha, Paweł Fesołowicz, Jan Tesarz, Marcin Troński (76 min) 03.15 (K) Jak ukraść milion dolarów (How To Steal a Million Dolar) - komedia, USA 1966, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Audrey Hepburn, Peter O'Toole, Eli Wallach, Hugh Griffith (127 min) 05.15 (K) Siać wiatr (Storm Catcher) - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Mystro Clark, Jon Pennell, Robert Miano (91 min) 06.50 (K) Deser: Puszkogłowy - film krótkometrażowy HBO 07.00 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 07.25 Splash - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Ron Howard, wyk. Tom Hanks, Daryl Hannah, John Candy, Eugene Levy (111 min) 09.15 Ryzykowna decyzja (Final Descent) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Mike Robe, wyk. Robert Urich, Annette O'Toole, John De Lancie, Jim Byrnes (87 min) 10.45 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Jessica Lange - magazyn filmowy 11.15 Historia Josephine Baker (The Josephine Baker Story) - film biograficzny, USA 1991, reż. Brian Gibson, wyk. Lynn Whitfield, Ruben Blades, David Dukes, Louis Gossett Jr (120 min) 13.25 Wietnamski eksperyment (Chaos Factor) - film sensacyjny, USA 2000, reż. Terry Cunningham, wyk. Antonio Sabato, Fred Ward, Kelly Rutherford (100 min) 15.05 Ostatni dzwonek (Last Call) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Rich Wilkes, wyk. Ben Affleck, Sam Rockwell, Megan Ward, French Stewart (100 min) 16.45 Romy i Michele na zjeździe absolwentów (Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. David Mirkin, wyk. Mira Sorvino, Lisa Kudrow, Janeane Garofalo, Alan Cumming (91 min) 18.15 Gattaca - Szok przyszłości (Gattaca) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Jude Law, Alan Arkin (102 min) 20.00 Negocjator (The Negotiator) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. F Gary Gray, wyk. Samuel L Jackson, Kevin Spacey, David Morse, Ron Rifkin (133 min) 22.20 Uznany za niewinnego (Presumed Innocent) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Alan J. Pakula, wyk. Harrison Ford, Greta Scacchi, Brian Dennehy, Raul Julia (122 min) 00.30 Johnny Skidmarks - thriller, USA 1998, reż. John Raffo, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Frances McDormand, John Lithgow, John Kapelos (96 min) 02.05 Palmetto - thriller, USA/Niemcy 1998, reż. Volker Schlondorff, wyk. Woody Harrelson, Elizabeth Shue, Gina Gershon, Chloe Sevigny (109 min) 03.55 Gliniarze z Los Angeles (3) - film dokumentalny 04.50 Gattaca - Szok przyszłości (Gattaca) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Andrew Niccol, wyk. Ethan Hawke, Uma Thurman, Jude Law, Alan Arkin (102 min) Planete 05.00 Mam na imię Maceo 06.35 Wielkie wystawy: Dzieje Scypiona 07.00 Zapiski z Phenianu 08.15 Ginące kultury (11/13): Magda 08.40 Prekursorzy (11/12): Tupolew TU-144 09.35 Walizka 09.45 Armia XXI w. 10.35 Riwiera (1/3): Luksus 11.30 Życie uchodźców 12.30 7 dni z kanałem Planete 12.55 Europa - nasza historia (1/3): Lata 1945 - 55 13.55 Sklep (3/6): Detal czyli szczegół 14.30 Tęczowe dzieci 15.30 Podróże w czasie - Wyprawa Sindbada żeglarza 16.25 Na tropach przyrody: Tereny łowieckie drapieżników 16.55 Młodzi i kultura 17.55 Dietrich Fisher-Dieskau - Lekcja druga: Franz Schubert 18.55 Dobry człowiek 19.55 Podróże dookoła świata - Filipiny 20.30 Amerykański Cezar (4/5): Ostatni szogun 21.20 Krzyk przodków 22.15 Cudowne machiny (1/3): Podróże w przestrzeni i w czasie 22.55 Zapomniane kino: Belgrad 23.05 Zapomniane kino: Malezja i Indie holenderskie 23.15 Aktualności z przeszłości (73) 00.15 Cotton Club w hotelu Ritz